When Fiction turned into Reality
by TheGallifreyanWinchesterOf221B
Summary: You're just a normal fangirl, when suddenly your Math teacher asked you to read something and fiction turned into reality, what could possibly go wrong? SuperWhoLock x Inkheart


**I do not own any of this characters but i love them! :D**  
><strong>Read on and please tell me if i should continue writing this, because its just an idea and i dont know if its good enough.<strong>

**thanks to my lovely beta reader ~GodStark.**

* * *

><p>"What is that?" One of my friends asked.<p>

I was reading a book. A Supernatural book in fact—like one of those books published about John Winchester's Journal or "Bobby Singer's Guide To Hunting"—the likes of those. The whole school knows me as "The Reader"—my friends, my teachers. My family calls me this too, but they usually don't care.

School was pretty much like crap for me when I read. Only a few of the idjits there spoke English—if you know what I mean. And when I read something they'd all look at me like I was an infected piece of shit while their mouths made the most annoying of sounds.

But all in all, I liked school. So let's stop the chick flick moment.

"A book, obviously." I answered, not taking my eyes off the page.

"Yeah, well contrary to your belief, I'm a friend of yours based on the fact that we both like to read!" She said as she walked up to me flipping the cover page of the book, and my concentration tipped slightly.

"I'm aware of that." I said. I hate being interrupted when I read.

"A Supernatural book? Really? Could you not just leave that in TV Land, huh?"

"Sorry, were you talking? I don't understand what you're saying—all I heard was blah blah blah." I answered as I flipped to the next page. And that was when my Math teacher decided to come in and start the day's mass- I mean class, but the comparison was apt. I don't think my teacher got the right job.

You see, before Math class officially starts, we sing. A doxology-and I guess I'm fine with that—I even have my own favourites. Then after that; an energizer. I hate the energizer. Then we do something to electrocute our brains, which basically means a Drill/Review of the past lessons. And then my Math teacher will come in front to begin the day's sermon. I respect him—he is a strong willed teacher. But it gets annoying sometimes. And then after that we have the real Math class.

I put the book in my bag as he went by. "Is that a Supernatural book?" He asked, there was a clear interest in his voice.

I froze, almost getting lost in the moment. "I… uh. Yes, sir." I stammered and brought the book out, laying it carefully on my table.

"So you watch Supernatural." It wasn't a question, more a statement. So I decided not to answer, it was obvious anyway.

"I know you watch other shows, but I didn't expect you to watch Supernatural" He continued, watching me with interest in his eyes.

The whole class was quiet as usual. the attention centered on me, they made watching a tv show sound like a sin but I dont give a rat's ass about it. I live my own life, thank you very much. The whole class knew that.

"I guess I'm out of your 'things that I expect to happen' list, sir."

"That would explain where you got all those smartass remarks."

"Sherlock–" I defended but was quickly interrupted.

"–is one of the sources too, yes. So what now, you pray to Castiel every night? What was Dean's line there? When he prayed to Castiel?" He asked.

I sighed, letting my hands fall to the book and recited Dean's line, I had memorized it, I had even written it on a piece paper and slipped it into the book as a bookmark, it made me laugh everytime I read it.

"As I lay me down to sleep. I pray to, uh, Castiel to bring his feathery ass down here."

"You really know your way with your shows and your books-"

"I -I don't understand, where am I?"

For the second time that day, I froze. I would know that voice from anywhere.

Is here.

In the classroom, during my Math class.

Think about saving the day, Cas.

Everyone turned to look at Castiel, he's was wearing his trench coat, of course and looking good as ever.

"You-" Cas said, looking at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, "**whoa there, angel. Don't you 'you' me you -"**

"What did you do?" Castiel asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Cas-"

"Castiel." Castiel said.

"Yeah, Cas. Well, I just prayed, well technically I recited Dean's line when he prayed to you. Because my math teacher here, asked me to." I said, tipping my head to the side where my Math teacher is standing, looking bewildered at Castiel's presence. Well, who could blame him.

"You're a uh- a silvertongue." Cas said, his face turning into a slight frown as he tiltted his head a little, like he was looking at me more closely even though he was a good ten steps away.

"A what?"

"You read me out of the book. You recited a line and here I am. You are a silvertongue."

"Look here, Cas. Or maybe you're Misha. I don't know. I know a silvertongue. They exist. In books. Ever heard of Inkheart? The book, written by Cornelia Funke, turned into a movie in '09, starring Brendan Fraser, and other actors. So yeah, silvertongue. In books, Cas. Look, I am really thrilled that you are here, but a silvertongue, me? Really?" I said.

I knew I had the most confused look plastered on my face and I had just proved again, how nerdy I could be.

"Yes. You exist. I know you and your kin. I had the good fortune of encountering your race a long time ago. But that's before your race become extinct."

"Wow, Cas. That's extremely uplifting, is there anything else?"

Cas' frown deepened, of course he doesn't understand the sarcasm and he is going to say something more. Well, that's one of the reasons why I love his character, he always says things out loud, he never had any verbal filter.

"Well, you're race is extinct, you were all killed, you're not supposed to exist anymore."

"So what am I now, huh? Like the Last of the Silvertongues? I don't know, Cas but I still think the Last of the Timelords as a title sounds more appealing."

"Are you referring to the Doctor?" Cas said.

"Wait. What is this? Will you explain yourself, Ms. Dominique Brown?" my Math teacher asked. Did I actually expect him to shut up? Damnit.

"Let us talk first." Cas said, turning his attention to my teacher then back to me."Answer the question. Are you referring to the Doctor?" Cas said.

"Well, yes." I shrugged. "Its not like he's going to drop his blue box in the garden like what he did to Amy right? I mean, I didn't exactly prayed to Santa to send police here because of a crack in the wall." I answered, my voice dripping with sarcasm and then there was a loud thump outside the classroom.

Castiel turned his head to the direction of the sound and vanished. My eyes went wide as I look around trying to find him. Then he appeared again, bringing a ragged Eleventh Doctor with him.

"I guess you believe me now, Dominique Brown." Cas said smugly, bowing his head in an acknowledgement to me. And the Eleventh Doctor look up to me.

"It's you" the Doctor said, looking at me like he has seen a ghost.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, returning his gaze.

"You read me out. How is that possible? I thought you were-" the Doctor said, but Castiel cut him short.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get her as far here as possible. The moment she read us off the book, she set a neon sign flashing there is still a living Sivertongue, not all people are going to like that" Castiel said. Not minding that there are people in the room who has no idea what he is talking about.

"Of course, I -uh, I have no idea what you're talking about." And I didn't understand him either.

"What the hell are you lot talking about?" my Math teacher said, of course he wouldn't let Cas and the Doctor to take me, who would? They just turned up and claimed I was a Silvertongue or something.

"We can't tell you. For Dominique"s-"

"Nick, please."

"For Nick's sake. There are people who would want her, dangerous people, we can't let that happen" Castiel said.

"But Silvertongues are powerful. They can read something out of the book, anything. But in return something goes inside. And by that, who goes inside the book in return for us?" The Doctor said, looking around the classroom.

"Also, if I'm correct, and I'm rarely wrong in this things. We are not from a book, we're from a TV show." Castiel said, his voice laced with confusion with his head tilting to the side. Ah, a signature pose.

The two fictional characters scanned the room, and I joined their scrutiny. No one seems to be missing.

"How did you do that? No one's missing." the Doctor said.

"Only one man can do that." Cas said. "And he is already dead."

"Yes, but we've seen this before Castiel, she might be an apprentice. Nick you need to read Sherlock out." The Doctor said

"Wha- why?!" I'd love to read Sherlock out, I really would. But there are more pressing issues. Like really, what is even happening? I mean, I know what's happening but... the shock is still settling in.

"We need his help, his abilities and knowledge would be useful" Cas said.

Castiel walked towards me and grabbed my book and fetched the bookmark from inside. "Here, read this out."

I gingerly took the book from his hands, I looked at it, then back at him; almost asking for reassurance. He nodded, urging me to go on.

**"One more miracle, Sherlock. For me, don't be... dead."**


End file.
